


Power of Love

by RhiaFlammensang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Dementors, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Rehabilitation, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiaFlammensang/pseuds/RhiaFlammensang
Summary: When Draco and Hermione get thrown back in time, they hate it as much as each other. But soon they come to realize they should stay together for safety-reasons. When they get caught by Death Eaters they need to collaborate. After all goes wrong they find themselves caught with the person they feared the most. But Azkaban is known to change people beyond recognition.
Relationships: Draco/Hermione/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and places belong to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Writing prompt:  
> Characters: Dramione /Tom Riddle  
> Place: Azkaban   
> Time: Full Moon  
> Plot device: Muggle Camera (well, didn't happen....)

It has been years since this stupid accident. Years, since we were catapulted back in time, without a way back. Draco, who was horrified by the thought of being seen anywhere with me - a mudblood - had run off on his own. It took him a month to track me down again, to apologize, to beg me for help. He had a run in with a werewolf clan and had been happy enough to emerge alive, but not unharmed. I managed to close the wounds and heal the inflammation. I wanted to leave him again, but he flung himself at my feet and begged me to stay. He realized the mistakes in his demeanor. I didn't forgive him at first, but merely agreed to stay together. We wandered the countryside, finding out we were in the middle of the first wizarding war. It was hard to survive outside of wizarding and muggle society. But we couldn't be seen by anyone. We couldn't risk messing up time. 

After months together, alone with each other, I finally got to know the real Draco Malfoy. Not the mannerism and prejudices he was doctrined in since his childhood, but the soft, shy and highly intelligent young man. And he got to know me, Hermione Granger, not an inferior know-it-all and bookworm, but the fierce, stubborn and pragmatical witch. He had thrown out any notion on blood purity ever since his first transformation during the full moon. I had to put up wards and hide in an empty house while he roamed the countryside. All I could hope for was that he wouldn't kill anyone. In the morning I found him, underneath a few birches on a muddy road, naked, hurt and full of dirt and blood. I didn't ask whose blood it was. I healed him, gave him his clothes and something to eat I had nicked from a rich family. I don't know how he came to his conclusion, but after a couple of days he had said, as if talking about the weather, all blood was the same and he couldn't understand how he had ever believed that purity nonsense.

It was winter, when it had happened. We had to stay close to stay warm and during one especially cold night, he had suggested some fun activities. His smirk was kind this time and it had been far too long to resist his offer. To our surprise we both enjoyed each other quite honestly and feelings blossomed out of the loneliness. It was in January that we were snatched by Death Eaters. He couldn't get any advantages out of his family name since he wasn't supposed to be born yet, so we decided to play the part of Norwegian wix which wanted to support the Dark Lord and were previously attacked by the Order, barely escaping. We were brought to the Dark Lord and Draco had advised me to play the part of a really submissive wife which wouldn't challenge patriarchy, ("for once ", he added teasingly, since I had told him about my feminist feelings). All of it to protect me from Voldemort. 

Draco had learned Occlumency his entire life and hoped to be able to resist him. I only knew the basics without ever being able to put them to the test, so I needed to not look him in the eyes. Surprisingly it went smoothly and even though we were not exactly trusted, we were accepted. Draco was of great use as a werewolf and I was to spend time with the women - brewing simple potions, preparing meals and learning far more than I had thought possible about the Death Eaters and their actions. Gossip and worries were stronger than the fear of the Dark Lord it seemed. Soon I held a great amount of informations which would be crucial for the Order. Draco warned me, but I didn't listen to him. I sneaked off and searched for any Order member. I met Frank Longbottom and told him what I knew. He was suspicious but acknowledged the importance of my informations. We agreed to meet again the following week and I should bring Draco so the Order might be able to hide us. I should have been wiser. I shouldn't have trusted so easily. But seeing Frank, looking so much like Neville, just broke my heart and had me caught up in memories and homesickness.

Draco believed me when I told him about trusting Frank. He, too, was fed up with helping the side he had learned was in the wrong quite some time ago and he hated to be forced to be with other werewolves. He was not at ease with his condition and couldn't stand to be with others of his kind. We hoped the Order could free us. We were wrong. And we didn't pay enough attention to secrecy, so the Dark Lord suspected our plan and followed us on this day, disguised with polyjuice. It was a major ambush, with Aurors, Order members, a lot of them. They managed to get all three of us - even the disguised Voldemort. There was no process made, no interrogation. We were brought to Azkaban, which was already overflowing, so we had to share one cell. As soon as the polyjuice wore off, Draco and I crawled back in fear from the Dark Lord. But he was strangely different in the prison. Without his wand and inside all those magic prohibiting wards he seemed more human. The dementors affected all of us. After a week of pure despair, we confided in him and he was no longer the Dark Lord, but Tom.

It was freezing with all the dementors and the cold ocean wind running through every little hole in the walls. So we cuddled together for warmth, accepting Tom in the cuddle as well, realizing he was only a few years our senior. We didn't mention the future, but that was all that was kept a secret. After a second week Draco suddenly grew stiff and panic lit his eyes. I noticed the change immediately and knelt down before him. As he looked up, his eyes were no longer silvery, but yellow and those of a wolf. I was unable to react as panic flooded my brain, but a strong pull went through my body and I landed in Toms arms, who shoved me behind him. Pained screams filled our cell as Draco started his involuntary transformation. Tom had edged me all the way to the wall furthest from the werewolf and stayed in front of me. 

I fought against him, I needed to go to Draco, to help him. His agonizing screaming hurt my soul more than one thousand dementors ever could. "Let me go! Let me get to him!". He hissed, trying to keep me behind him and not lifting his eyes off the werewolf for one second. "Stop struggling, Hermione, you can't do anything!". "You have no idea what I can or cannot do, Tom!". Fury was creeping in my face, but he didn't look at me to see it. Before us the werewolf howled triumphantly, the transformation was over. In a violent outburst of strength I pulled away from Tom and moved towards the wolf. "Get back over here, you stupid girl! You will get yourself killed!" he shouted after me. Before I could even think about an answer, the wolf fixed his yellow eyes on Tom and growled deeply. I timidly moved forward. He let me get two full steps closer until he turned his head and stared at me, another growl protruding from him. 

"Hermione, please get over here. He will kill you and in the morning he will kill me for not saving you! And then he will be all alone. Is that what you want for him? To be alone here with the Dementors?" Tears blurred my sight. The logical part of my brain agreed with Tom. But this was Draco. We had been together for years now. Even though I had never said it, I loved him! How could I ever believe he would kill me? I watched expectantly as well as in horror as my hand stretched towards the werewolf cowering before me. Time slowed down. The wolfs eyes squinted, his teeth barred and glinted in the moonlight and for the second time of the evening I was pulled away in the last instance. A loud clap was heared from where my hand had been mere seconds before. I found myself wrapped in Toms arms, his back to the beast - no, to Draco - and holding on to me for dear life. A shiver ran through his body. I shifted a bit to peek over his shoulder, which was only possible because he was stooped down hugging and protecting me. I met the yellow eyes of the beast - no, Draco. 

And indeed it seemed as if there was some intelligence, some recognition in those eyes. Eyes still locked to mine the wolf slowly backed away until he was at the bars connecting our cell to the next one. The people in there hadn't moved ever since we arrived, only a small motion of their ribcage indicated they were still alive. If one could still call it life. They hadn't noticed anything and didn't react when the werewolf lay down next to them, only separated by half a meter and some bars. Tom sensed my relaxation and righted himself, glanced around and stared incredulously at the werewolf. "Peculiar. He should have killed us by now. Like the beast he is." A growl came from the bars and I smacked Tom on the arm. "He is no beast. Can't you see that. Draco is still in there, just not completely in charge, but at least to some extent as it seems. This is the power of love!" Tom sneered but looked doubtful. We sat down on the other side of the cell to give the wolf as much space as possible. We didn't talk much and I quickly fell asleep while Tom still mustered the werewolf with knotted brows. His hands playing with my wild locks, my head resting in his lap. 

The morning came and after another pain filled minute, Draco was back. The transformation had dislodged some of his joints and we helped him right them the muggle way. There was a short surge of happiness of having him back, but the Dementors threw themselves at it and soon the despair was back. I was cuddled between both men and felt as safe as was possible in this place. It took another fortnight until the Death Eaters were able to break us out of there.  
But Tom didn't change back into Voldemort. He had learned something in this dire cell. He slowly changed the doctrines of his followers, stopped the murdering and torturing and acknowledged the abilities of muggleborn wix. There was a truce. Some Death Eaters didn't follow the new regime but they were soon caught by the Order with the help of Tom and us. The three of us could no longer stand to be apart for more than a day. Half a year after the truce was called we decided to leave Britain behind and went to Albania.

There we helped Tom to restore the lost pieces of his soul and held him in those hours filled with remorse that was necessary to undo the Horcruxes. During the last one we feared we might loose him. He had a high fever for hours and was hallucinating. But Draco and I stayed with him, cooling his body and kissing his demons away. Finally the fever broke and he fell into sound sleep. I woke up the next morning, cuddled on his right side, Draco on his other side, mouth slightly ajar and snoring softly. I worriedly looked up, but Tom was still asleep, a content, sweet smile on his lips and his arm subconsciously tightened around me as I moved. I relaxed back in his arm, my head resting on his shoulder and my hand lying on his abdomen, feeling the steady flow of breathing. My eyes were fixed on the silvery white strands of hair which hung over Dracos eyes. I fought the urge to brush them aside, fearing to wake him up. The sun was slowly rising and the first birds were chirping outside of the little cabin we had bought. An owl hooted softly before it put its head under a wing on its place next to the window. We should probably name it soon. A sad smile crossed my lips. Maybe Hedwig? I had no idea how the future would look like - we definitly had altered it but I just couldn't bring myself to be sad about it. Not when lying here, listening to the soft breathes of the people I loved and knowing how many lives we had saved. All with the power of love.


End file.
